Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method and device for transmitting a data unit in a wireless local area network.
Related Art
Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 based wireless local area networks (WLANs), the most popular and successful indoor wireless solutions, have evolved as a key enabling technology to cover medium to large scale enterprises, public area hot-spots, apartment complexes, and are ubiquitous in the modern world.
High Efficiency (HE) WLAN (e.g., IEEE 802.11ax) improves a spectrum efficiency and an area throughput in a dense environment. Especially, in an indoor or an outdoor environment, a purpose of the HE WLAN is to improve a performance when a lot of access points (APs) and stations (STAs) are competing.
Since a lot of APs and STAs are competing, an improved protection mechanism to prevent a collision due to simultaneous transmissions of STAs is required.